Kendall's Turn
by LolaWorld
Summary: This is a takeoff from Kendall the protegee. It involves Sam and Kendall and another classmate, Kimberly. Kimberly is crushing on Sam. Kendall takes matters into her own hands. Carlisle finds out. non-sexual spanking/sexual activity. I do not own Twilight
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any part of Twilight characters or story line. I only own the characters I created such as Kendall and Kimberly. Thank you everyone! **

Sam was waiting for Kendall after school as he does every school day. Again, as usual, Kimberly –the head cheerleader- was gawking over Sam. Every time Kendall was only a few feet away Kimberly would dismiss herself. Sam didn't keep any secrets and let Kendall know that Kimberly did ask him out and didn't care whatsoever that he was dating her. Furious beyond words, Kendall came really close to losing her temper and wanted to spring on Kimberly with all of her vampire strength. Sam observed how angry Kendall had become and threw on his charm to calm her down. Somewhat calm, Kendall crossed her arms in a huff and then leaned against her brother, Edward's car. Doing so, her bottom made contact and a sudden reminder of her recent misbehaver had made itself painfully present by the sting she felt from her father's hand. Immediately Kendall knew how she was going to pay back Kimberly for shamelessly flirting with her boyfriend. Sam saw the look in her eyes and knew that trouble was not far away.

A few days pass and just like clockwork Kimberly was trying to get Sam to go on a date regardless of what Sam told her. It's Friday and Kimberly is wearing her cheerleading outfit for the football game that is scheduled to play later that night. Today, Kendall made sure to be at Kimberly's side just as she was next to Sam, not giving her any allowed time to walk away.

"Hi Kendall," Kimberly said a bit embarrassed, "I didn't see you walk up."

"I know, that was my plan, I had to make sure that I would get a chance to speak with you before the game tonight. I want you to take a little walk with me and Sam."

Kendall had used her power of manipulation to get Kimberly to agree obediently and walk into the forest with the couple. Once deep in the forest where no one was around for miles Kendall took the trance off of Kimberly so she was well aware of what was happening.

"Where am I, how did I get here?" Kimberly asked with panic in her voice.

"Don't worry; you will make it back in time for the game. First, I have to teach you a lesson," stated Kendall.

"A lesson for what?"

Kendall laughed, "A lesson for not leaving my boyfriend alone."

Kimberly grew very scared as she saw the look in Kendall's eyes. Sam stood close to make sure that Kendall didn't take things too far. Kimberly started to make a move as if she was going to run but quickly Kendall grabbed her arm. Walking over to a near by fallen tree, Kendall sat down and forcefully placed Kimberly over her lap. Kimberly was kicking and screaming, demanding to be let go. She began to spank her disrespectful class mate over her cheerleading skirt for a minute or two before quickly pulling it up and pulling her boy shorts down to her thighs. Kimberly struggled with everything she had but Kendall being a vampire that she is was 100 times stronger. Kendall spanked her so hard that it didn't take long for Kimberly's cream colored, beautiful bottom to quickly turn crimson red. Kimberly kicked and squirmed and begged to have the spanking end. At the corner of her eye, Kendall noticed Sam was starting to rub himself from the excitement of watching his beautiful girlfriend spank another beautiful girl. After about ten minutes of continuingly spanking Kimberly, Kendall suddenly stopped, stood up, grabbed her backpack and forcefully walked Kimberly over to a nearby tree. She pulled out some rope from her backpack and a gag, tied Kimberly to the tree and muted her mouth with the gag.

"Now, you watch carefully and see just how much Sam is into me and NOT you," demanded Kendall.

Tears were streaming down Kimberly's cheeks and her bottom felt as if it were on fire. The tears gave Kendall a very satisfied feeling. She walked over to Sam with the look of a cougar in heat and without a word just kissed him deeply as she rubbed her hand in all of his right places. Still speaking with only her eyes, Kendall told Sam just how much she wanted him to make love to her. Walking back to the fallen tree, Kendall lifted up her skirt, pulled her panties down to the middle of her thighs and bent over, positioning herself for her lover to enter. Sam did not hesitate as he followed Kendall's actions by unbuttoning his jeans and pulling out his hard manhood. Kimberly watched the couple with their passion for one another and couldn't help but grow an even deeper envy of Kendall. Close to an hour passes before Sam and Kendall are both more than satisfied.

Kendall adjusts her outfit back in place and walks over to Kimberly with a Cheshire grin on her face. Before untying her, Kendall manipulates Kimberly's thoughts one last time.

"You will never speak of this incident to anyone. You will always remember what happened today but will forever keep it a secret. You will show nothing but respect to me from this moment on. When you see Sam you can only speak two words to him, Hello Sir. Do you understand?" asked Kendall.

"Yes," answered Kimberly in trance.

Once that was done Kendall untied Kimberly and told her to hurry and get to the game; then slapped her bottom one last time as she walked past to leave.

"It appears you just created yourself a little slave girl," smirked Sam.

"No, this was a one time thing. Trust me, if my father Carlisle _ever_ found out, I would be the one unable to sit comfortably for a week."

"Have you ever spanked anyone before?"

"No, this was my first time, and to be honest, I think I liked it," confessed Kendall.

"Oh, how I do love you, my little wild one," said Sam admiringly.

They both walked back to the school parking lot as if nothing had happened, hand in hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Carlisle finds out

Carlisle and Aro were having a conversation at the Cullen house when they heard a knock on the door. Carlisle went down to answer and found Leah waiting on the porch pacing. She was fuming. He asked her what was wrong and she replied that she needed to talk to him about Kendall. He invited her in and they joined Aro in the front room on the second level. Leah began pacing again, she wasn't comfortable being so close to vampires but she was so furious with what she saw Kendall and Sam do; she told her self to focus and to tell Kendall's parents what she had just witnessed. Sam had broken up with Leah for Kendall and Leah wasn't about to just step aside and accept it.

Leah looked up to find both Aro and Carlisle waiting for her to start. Leah took a deep breath and then told them both everything she just witnessed in the forest. She told them about how she saw Kendall spanking a human girl. After that she explained in detail how she saw Kendall tie the girl to a tree and then had sex with Sam in front of her. Aro began to laugh. He never had a high regard for humans and found his daughter's tactics for dealing with an obnoxious human funny. Immediately Carlisle and Leah just stared at him as neither of them found any humor in it. He cleared his throat and apologized and asked Leah to proceed. He did his best to hold back his laughter.

"I'm sorry but I don't think its right for Kendall to take advantage of a human like that," said Leah simply for Carlisle's sake. She could tell Aro wouldn't do anything about it; but, Carlisle, she could tell he was upset and added what she could to make sure Kendall got in as much trouble as possible. Carlisle thanked Leah for coming to him. He walked her down to the front door; Sam and Kendall were coming up the stairs as Leah was leaving. They both looked at Leah and then back at Carlisle. The look of disappointment and anger on Carlisle's face told them both that Leah must have witnessed what they had done. Sam was furious with Leah and gave himself a mental note to deal with her as soon as they were both on the reservation. Carlisle told them both to quickly get in the house, neither hesitated to obey.

The three of them walked upstairs where they found Aro still trying to hold back from laughing hysterically. He knew he had to leave in order to let Carlisle handle things in his own way. For the sake of simply not undermining Carlisle's authority, Aro was able to subside his laughter long enough to talk to his little girl and make it out the door. It was when Kendall saw that Aro was going to leave that she began to plead with him to stay. He looked at his daughter and softly cupped her face with both of his hands.

"I'm sorry bambina, but in matters such as this one we're in Carlisle's jurisdiction. I would only step in if I thought you were in danger. I know with Carlisle that would never be the case. He loves you very much and just wants the best for you. You know the same goes for me as well," explained Aro.

Aro smiled, kissed his little girl on the forehead, gave Sam a nod and one last look to Carlisle before leaving. Once he was outside he couldn't hold back his laughter any longer and allowed himself to laugh freely. Everyone in the house heard him as perfectly as any human would if he was standing right next to them. Carlisle rolled his eyes, sighed and then refocused his attention back onto his youngest daughter and her boyfriend. He thought for a minute and then told Kendall to wait for him on the couch while he and Sam had a discussion in his study. She was horrified at the thought of Carlisle spanking Sam. She felt almost sick to her stomach and prayed that Carlisle wouldn't even think of doing something like that to her boyfriend.

"Daddy, please, please may I talk to you for a really quick minute in private," Kendall sobbed.

Once in the study Carlisle closed the door shut and asked Kendall what she so urgently needed to talk to him about. She begged her father not to spank Sam. She told him how it was all her idea. She volunteered to take on more of a punishment if he didn't spank Sam. It wasn't that he couldn't physically handle it; it was Sam's ego that Kendall was worried about. He was the leader of his pack. How could he ever face Kendall again after being put to submission by her father? She couldn't stop crying. Carlisle took his daughter in his arms and told her that he promised he would be absolutely rational with Sam. He would be fair and just. Never giving her a clear answer if he had plans on spanking Sam or not. He sent her back downstairs and told her to tell Sam to come up. She met Sam on the bottom of the stairs and gave him a big hug. She told him how sorry she was for getting him into trouble. He told her that she never forced him to do anything. He told her that no matter what, nothing would change his feelings for her and then told her that he shouldn't keep her father waiting much longer.

Kendall waited on the couch with her eyes closed. She was doing her best to get through the time Sam was upstairs with her father. More than anything she didn't want to hear the sound of her boyfriend being spanked. She couldn't bare the thought. As she sat on the couch each of her siblings had returned home from school. Emmett was the first to notice how upset she was and immediately flew to her side. He asked her what was wrong. Alice had already known what happened and Edward read her thoughts. They each looked at each other and agreed that their little sister was in really big trouble. Kendall told her siblings what she had done to Kimberly and how Sam was with her when she did it. She then looked at Alice and asked her to see if she was able to pick up on anything in regard to Sam being spanked. After a few moments of Alice concentrating she opened her eyes and turned to her little sister. She told Kendall that from what she could see Sam was not going to be spanked by Carlisle.

Sam knocked on Carlisle's door and was told he could enter. Sam knew he messed up and was prepared to face any consequence like a man. Carlisle gestured for Sam to take a seat and he did. He started by telling Sam everything Leah had told him and asked if it was true. Unfortunately, Leah didn't leave out any details and Sam could not deny any of it. He couldn't stand the look of disapproval in the eyes of his girlfriend's father.

"You and Kendall both took advantage of this girl with your special abilities. What you both did comes down to a simple case of bullying. Kendall may have been the leader in this but you are just as guilty. You participated in the girl's humiliation and that is just as wrong," Carlisle said sternly.

"Sir, before you continue may I please tell you how sorry I am. What we did was wrong. What _**I**_ did was wrong. I don't know what happened to be honest. I watched Kendall develop into this very authoritative person and I became mesmerized. I have always found Kendall to be truly, breathtakingly, beautiful; but, today my attraction towards her took a whole other level. I promise you I have never done anything like this. I also know Kendall was only trying to get through to Kim. She is a real Bit.., I mean brat," explained Sam.

Once Carlisle heard Sam explain how he became mesmerized he knew without a doubt that his daughter had thrown a little manipulation onto Sam as well. It was a gift she had and knew how to use very well. Carlisle knew that Sam loved her from his own free will but in this case he was under her influence. He would never have betrayed his daughter and given away her secret. He knew that technically Sam was innocent but had to play it off as if he wasn't. He told Sam that he wouldn't tell his father; but, if he wanted to continue dating his daughter than he had to do some community service. He told him that ten hours of volunteering at the hospital would qualify as sufficient community service. Sam agreed and thanked him for his fairness. Carlisle wasn't thrilled about the idea of giving Sam any form of punishment but figured volunteering at the hospital wasn't too harsh. He smiled to show he wasn't angry with him any longer. He then asked Sam to say goodbye to Kendall for the evening. Sam told him that he would and apologized again for his actions.

Sam walked downstairs to find Kendall crying in Emmett's arms, seeing her cry broke his heart. He was by her side in a matter of moments. Kendall flung her arms around him and told him how sorry she was for getting him in trouble. He told her that he and Carlisle came to an agreement. He just had to do some volunteering at the hospital, it was nothing unbearable. Kendall let out a huge sigh of relief. Knowing her father like she did, she also realized that he must have figured out that Sam was under her influence and truly was innocent. If Carlisle believed Sam was guilty there was never any chance that he would have gotten off so easily. She knew that she wouldn't be sitting comfortably for a long while. She manipulated people and that was a huge no no in Carlisle's book. Sam wiped away Kendall's tears and told her that he would see her in the morning for their run. She kissed him goodbye and told him that she would indeed see him in the morning. Sam left and Kendall took one last look at her siblings before heading upstairs to face what she had done. She walked upstairs in a slow human pace as she made her way to Carlisle's study.

She walked in once Carlisle gave her permission to enter. She knew there wasn't anything she could say that would give justice to what she had done. There wasn't an ounce of her that was sorry for what she did to Kimberly. She was however sorry for what she had done to Sam. She felt horrible for manipulating his thoughts and actions. He had tried to stop her and she had no desired to be stopped, so she did what she had to.

"Daddy, I am really sorry for what I did to Sam. Thank you for not telling him. I promise purely for my love for him, I will never manipulate his thoughts like that again," confessed Kendall.

"Fair enough, but my biggest concern here is what you did to that girl. Granted, I can't help but think it's not entirely your fault. For close to a century you have been raised solely by Aro. He doesn't have a high regard for human life. I can't help but think it was from his past influences that you would even conjure up something such as you did. However, you made the decision on your own when I left long ago to not feed on humans. For that, I know you are loving and decent. You allowed your emotions to get the best of you. I have no doubt you could have made the girl stop doing what she was doing without laying a finger on her. Instead, you physically and emotionally abused her. You are better than that."

"I'm really sorry. I just got so angry. Do you think maybe I could just volunteer at the hospital too?" Kendall asked softly.

"No, you are not getting off that easy. Regardless of who you lived with longer you have been living under my roof for awhile now. You know my rules. You bullied a girl today and that is strictly unacceptable," said Carlisle angrily.

Kendall lowered her head, she knew she was about to deeply regret the day. She noticed from the corner of her eye that a window was open. She thought briefly about the idea of running. Carlisle noticed how she eyed the window. He told her that if she even attempted to run he would spank her every night for a week. Being spanked once was hard enough. The thought of being spanked on an already tender bottom was something she did not care to ever experience. She saw the look in her father's eyes but thought she would try to get out of her punishment one last time. It only upset Carlisle more. He quickly grabbed her and placed her swiftly over his lap. Within seconds her bottom was bare. He started her spanking off with a hard hand and did not cease until he felt his little girl completely submit to him. She was very stubborn; the spanking lasted for near an hour. She tried many times to escape but Carlisle was much stronger than she was. She screamed, she cried, begged and pleaded but nothing would slow the pace or intensity of her spanking. Once she finally gave in and accepted the spanking Carlisle stopped. He quickly placed her panties back over her tender bottom and lowered her skirt. He sat her on his lap and held her close. He told her he loved her and that he better not ever again find out that she had pulled another stunt like she did. He looked her in her eyes and told her if it ever happened again he would also use a hairbrush and his belt. She nodded her head to show she understood and told her daddy how sorry she was.

He gave her one last squeeze of affection before sending her off to tend to her wounds. She made her way into Edwards's room. He was reading on his bed when he heard a knock on his door. He knew it was little sister and welcomed her in. She carefully made her way on the bed and lied down next to him. She made herself cozy. They spent the remains of the night talking about their relationships and other miscellaneous topics. They hung out until it was time for Kendall to get ready for her morning run with Sam. She changed as gently as she could into her workout gear so not to add any more discomfort to her blazing bottom. She fixed her hair up into a high ponytail and made her way out the front door. Sam was waiting for her with open arms.


End file.
